Verführe mich
by inside
Summary: Eine kurze HD SlashFic über Dracos verzweifelte Versuche Harry dazu zu bringen mit ihm zu schlafen.


**Auftakt:**

Ich weiß., ich habe mich seeeeehhhhhhr lange nicht mehr blicken lassen. Aber dafür hab ich eine neue Story für euch. So als Überbrückung gedacht. Es soll nur eine kurze FF werden. Nicht mehr als 5 Chaps. Pairing: Harry & Draco. Und sie handelt von den verzweifelten Versuchungen Dracos Harry dazu zu bringen mit ihm zu schlafen. °ggggggggg...°

Disclaimer: Ich hasse es. Aber da kann man nichts machen. Meins: nichts JKRs: alles . So muss ich noch mehr sagen??? °mit Pistole rumfuchtel° Nein? Na dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

inside

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Gedämpftes Licht. Ein lodernder Kamin und ein großes einladendes Bett. Draco verfluchte sich für seine Gedanken, die er auch unter größter Mühe nicht verbergen konnte. Was würde der Schwarzhaarige dazu sagen? Eigentlich wollten sie sich doch nur zum gemeinsamen Lernen treffen, aber der Raum der Wünsche schien was anderes mit ihnen vorzuhaben. Nicht das Draco das nicht wollte, und wie er das wollte, das zeigte sich ja an der Einrichtung des Zimmers, aber er wusste ganz genau wie Harry dazu stand.

Immer nervöser schritt der blonde Zauberer von einer Seite des Raumes zur anderen. Sein Freund war schon über 10 Minuten zu spät. _Sein Freund. _Wie sich das anhörte. Sie waren zwar schon seit 2 Monaten zusammen, trotzdem konnte er sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Er hatte einen Freund. Nein keine Freund_in_, sondern einen Freund. Wenn das Jemand erfahren würde…

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sofort versank er in den weichen Kissen. Er ließ sich einfach fallen. Was würde er drum geben, mit Harry in diesem Bett liegen zu können. Natürlich war die Vorstellung mit einem Mann im Bett zu liegen wollen, ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und in seinen Augen zu versinken, eigenartig. Doch irgendwie auch nicht.

Er erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Kuss. Automatisch wurde ihm heißer. Es war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss gewesen. Er war gerade spät zum Unterricht dran und als er um eine Ecke bog, kam ihm ein gewisser Gryffindor in die Quere. Der Aufprall war so stark, dass seine gesamten Schulsachen den Boden verzierten. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts anderes, als dem ‚Hoffnungsträger der Zauberwelt' seine Fäuste in die Magengrube zu donnern.

Doch Harry schien nicht minder aufgebracht zu sein. Wütend hatte ihn der Schwarzhaarige gepackt und ihn hart gegen die kalte Wand geschubst.

Und das nächste woran sich Draco erinnerte, war, dass er in die Augen des Anderen geblickt hatte und durch ihn ein Stromschlag fuhr, der seinen ganzen Körper zum brennen brachte. Ohne zu überlegen hatte er den Gryffindor zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen auf die des anderen gepresst. Geschockt hatten sich die Augen von Harry geweitet. Diesen einen Moment der Unsicherheit hatte Draco ausgenutzt und den anderen Schüler gegen die Wand geknallt. Seine Hände hatten sich einen Weg unter das Hemd von Harry gesucht. Als dank erhielt der Blonde ein gepresstes Stöhnen. Daraufhin drückte er seine Hüften noch enger an die des anderen Zauberers.

Erst da hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige begonnen zu wehren. Er schubste Draco so hart von sich, dass dieser stolperte und wäre da nicht die andere Wand des Ganges gewesen, wäre dieser ziemlich unsanft auf seinem Hintern gelandet. Doch entgegen Dracos Erwartungen, hatte ihn Harry nicht angeschrien. Er packte ihn bei seinem Kragen und küsste ihn. Und diesmal war es Harry der ihn gegen die kalte Steinwand quetschte und wessen warme Hände über seine Seiten fuhren.

….

Frustriert seufzte Draco. Er sollte lieber nicht daran denken. Das bracht ihn bloß in Fahrt und raubte ihm jegliche Konzentration, die er zum lernen brauchte. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal rausgehen und versuchen dem Zimmer ein neues Aussehen zu geben. Gerade als sich der blonde Zauberer aufrichtete und zur Tür gehen wollte, wurde diese aufgerissen und reingestürmt kam ein vollkommen gehetzt aussehender Gryffindor. Die schwarzen Haare noch wirrer als normalerweise. Die Brille verrutscht und die Wangen gerötet.

Wieder musste Draco frustriert aufstöhnen. Womit hatte er das verdient? Wie sollte er sich jetzt noch auf irgendetwas konzentrieren? Wenn ihm schon allein beim Anblick des Gryffindors das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Keuchend lies sich Harry an der Tür hinabgleiten. „'Tschuldige, brauchte länger um Mrs Norris abzuschütteln." Brachte er luftschnappend hervor. Als Draco nichts darauf erwiderte blickte ihn der Gryffindor fragend an.

Draco wusste es war gewagt. Und wahrscheinlich würde ihn Harry ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen. Aber wie man so schön sagt: Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um das dreifache und seine Beine fühlten sich auf einmal so schwer an, sodass er Schwierigkeiten hatte gerade zu laufen. Trotzdem ging er zielstrebig auf den Gryffindor zu. Bei ihm angekommen ließ er sich zwischen Harrys Beinen auf die Knie sinken und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Um sie herum baute sich eine geradezu greifbare Spannung auf. Dann ohne ein weiteres Wort, stülpte sich Draco seinen Umhang von den Schultern und begann sich langsam das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er bemerkte wie Harry hart schluckte.

Ein Knopf nach dem anderen. Immer mehr seiner Perlmutt schimmernden Haut wurde freigelegt, bis er sich das Hemd vollständig von den Schultern streifte.

„Harry, ich will dich."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt und er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte nichts anderes als ein verdattertes ‚ Wwas? ' seine Lippen verlassen.

„Ich will dich." Wiederholte Draco.

**vVvVv**

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Es schien sogar, als ob das Feuer aus dem Kamin aufgehört hatte zu lodern.

„Du… Du…" und schon wieder brachte Harry kein weiteres Wort über die Lippen, doch diesmal aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Aus heiterem Himmel fing der Junge-der-überlebt-hatte an zu lachen.

„ ‚Ich will dich' " machte Harry den blonden Zauberer nach und lachte noch lauter. Krampfhaft presste er sich beide Hände auf seinen Mund.

„ ‚Ich will dich' , aus welchem Pornofilm hast du denn diesen Satz?" fragte Harry schon etwas leicht hysterisch und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Genervt rollte Draco mit den Augen.

„Potter, du schaffst es auch die romantischsten Situation zu ruinieren."

* * *

So das wars fürs erste. Die Kapitel werden alle nicht sehr lang sein, aber dafür werde ich versuchen sie schneller upzudaten. Versuchen... :P

Ihr wollt mehr von Harry (naja) und Draco (yeah!!!) ? Ihr wollt mehr Action? Ihr wollt WEITER lesen??? Dann einfach auf den Button mit Kommentar hinterlassen klicken. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich ändere mich nie.


End file.
